Ed (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy)
He's Just One of the Eds Roles *Ed played Fagin in Larry and Company *Ed played Frank in The Rescuers Down Under (FoxPrince11 Style) *He Played as The Extra for Emerald city in Wizard of Asgard *He played Bashful in Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons *He played Peter Griffin in Family Guy (DaveGrruly) *Ed played Patrick Star in Spongebob Squarepants *Ed played Bart Simpson in The Simpsons Gallery: Ed_1.png Ed.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-12-13-13h13m26s951.png Bb3298666b7aa3f235bc0feb8d4ccec7 ed-edd-and-eddy-my-my-childhood-cartoon-network-ed-edd-and-eddy-cartoon 1066-874.jpeg A-Case-of-Ed-ed-edd-and-eddy-6819135-1140-822.jpg It's Ed, Edd N Eddy.jpg Mr Ed shakes three cans..png Here's Ed, Edd n Eddy season 3.jpg Now Eddy breaks up Ed & Edd's argument.png It's Ed, Edd n Eddy Opening Title Card.png It's Ed, Edd n Eddy (season 5).png All 3 eds.png It's Ed, Edd n Eddy on Fox Family (March 3, 2001 RARE).jpg It's Ed, Edd n Eddy characters.png It's Ed Edd n' Eddy on Disney Channel (November 24, 1999 RARE).jpg It's Ed, Edd n Eddy on Disney XD (May 4, 2012 RARE).jpg MOVIE GOOD FOR ED!!!.png Now Ed Angry Stare.gif No4ea.gif Mred-11.jpg Mred-10.jpg Mred-01.jpg Ed-edd-n-eddy-ed-edd-and-eddy-30945513-454-444.jpg It's-the-ed-edd-eddy-logo.jpg Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 10.21.07 AM.png Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 10.23.43 AM.png Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 10.25.48 AM.png Screenshot_2020-01-02_at_10.37.10_AM.png Screenshot_2020-01-02_at_10.37.59_AM.png Ed Edd n Eddy walk..gif Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 3.07.54 PM.png Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 3.09.26 PM.png Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 3.10.30 PM.png Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 3.13.26 PM.png Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 3.14.31 PM.png Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 3.16.05 PM.png Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 3.19.23 PM.png Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 3.22.29 PM.png Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 3.26.14 PM.png Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 3.29.28 PM.png Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 3.31.28 PM.png Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 3.34.45 PM.png Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 3.37.08 PM.png Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 3.38.11 PM.png Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 9.10.09 PM.png Screenshot 2020-01-02 at 9.13.32 PM.png|Selfie Trivia *His, Edd, and Eddy's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Piglet Pan, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Bubblesrella, Animal Story, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Brisbyhontas, Kermiladdin, Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Jasmilina, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, and AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels since an extra Double Dee has been seen in The Hedgehog's New Groove. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Dimwits Category:NimbusKidsMovies' Costume Pack Category:Boys Category:Teenagers Category:Young Characters Category:Kids Category:Heroes when their losing in the final screen Category:Brothers Category:Stupid Characters Category:Humans Category:Annoying Characters Category:Lazy Characters Category:Tall Characters Category:Skellington's Revenge Characters Category:Idiots Category:Morons Category:1999 Introductions Category:Characters who cry Category:Greedy Characters Category:Buttmonkeys Category:Simba's Guardians Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Dumb Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Canadian Characters Category:Vinnytovar